


Mundo Paralelo

by tatiaraya29



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Castiel y Dean van por error otra dimensión, donde sus dobles se encuentran en medio de un panel para Supernatural.Historia creada para el Mes de Misha Collins 2017.





	Mundo Paralelo

―No, no, no; esto no puede estar pasando. No de nuevo, ¡Joder!

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, el ceño ligeramente fruncido en signo de confusión.

―¿Dónde estamos Dean? ―Preguntó, observando fijamente los carteles que rezaban  _Supernatural_.

El ambiente de excitación de la habitación creció, cuando el sonido chirriante producido por el micrófono al ser encendido sonó a través de los parlantes.

―Voy a matar a Becky cuando lo vea. ―Murmuró Dean, recordando la última vez que se había visto envuelto en aquella situación. ―Y a Chuck, si es que de nuevo está haciendo de las suyas con esos malditos libros.

―¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto, Dean?

―Damas y caballeros ―, interrumpió el presentador ―a continuación, y sin más preámbulos; demos la bienvenida a este escenario a Misha Collins y Jensen Ackles.

El mayor de los Winchester miró salir desde detrás de las cortinas negras al que era prácticamente su gemelo. Los gritos y aplausos del público eran ensordecedores, los flashes disparándose sin descanso.  _¡Oh no!_ , pensó Dean al entender al fin lo que sucedía;  _esto es peor, mucho peor._

―¿Esos somos nosotros?

La voz susurrada de Castiel llamó su atención, sin poder evitarlo desvió sus ojos hacia ángel y luego de vuelta al hombre con chaqueta negra, su rostro tan similar al que tenía a su lado. Sin embargo, la amplia sonrisa que mostraba mientras saludaba con entusiasmo lo descolocó.

―Empecemos con esto de una vez chicas y chicos. ―Habló Misha sentándose en la silla y cruzando su pierna.

Una chica se acercó al micrófono.

―¿Dean?

―Esto es una convención Cas. ―Suspiró profundamente buscando calmar sus nervios antes de continuar. ―Estamos en una dimensión donde nuestra vida es un programa de televisión. ―Explicó el rubio en voz baja y tensa. ―Esos de ahí somos nosotros, una versión.... Bueno... son actores y nos representan. ―Finalizó atropelladamente.

El castaño estaba bastante asombrado, aunque no lo demostró.

―¿Supernatural estará en Netflix?

Dean rodó lo ojos y bufó.

―Supongo que sí.

―¿Cuál es la razón por la cual Castiel mira tan atentamente la cara de Dean? ―cuestionó la morena, atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

La gente del público gritó y Misha se rio levemente.

―Esa es una muy buena pregunta Mish, porque por más que le explico sobre el espacio personal a Cas parece sigue sin entenderlo.

―Bueno, creo que es... por que se pone a contar sus pecas, pero Dean voltea o Cas se distrae; entonces pierde la cuenta y debe empezar de nuevo.

Dean miró de reojo a Castiel, quien se removió ligeramente.

―¿Es por eso?

―Y-yo... ―tartamudeó.

―¿Jensen hay alguna anécdota divertida entre tú y Misha que involucre el espacio personal?

Los gritos volvieron a sonar, librando a Cas de la pregunta.

―Amh... oh... yo... ―Balbuceó Ackles. ―Sí, definitivamente hay um...

Misha se paró poniéndose a la par de Jensen.

―...muchas. Está todo en el sentido en que... en que... Misha y yo tenemos que estar tan cerca. ―De forma distraída Collins se acercó aún más y Jensen se movió de su silla dándole la espada. ―Y... es um... Puede haber situaciones incómodas... Aun así, somos profesionales, respetamos el espacio entre nosotros y los límites que existen. ―Misha levantó su mano tocándole el cabello y el cuello a Ackles. Los gritos subieron más de volumen. ―Creando un ambiente confortable.... ―Misha metió su dedo meñique en su nariz y rió divertido por la travesura. ―Sabes qué, supongo que ya respondí tu pregunta... gracias.

―En realidad no dijo nada. ―Acotó Castiel.

―Y no creas que no noté que me evadiste y no respondiste antes.

―Hola. ―Saludó la siguiente fan. ―¿Misha que cosas no te gustan de tu personaje?

―Cas tiene un montón de características que no me gustan.

Dean alzó una ceja con molestia y cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho. Castiel no tenía nada de malo, porqué "ese" decía eso.

―No me gusta su voz. Su ronquera, aunque eso fue mi culpa ya saben, yo era el ángel del señor y quería sonar así todo poderoso.

Jensen rio bajito.

―Tu y yo vamos a tener que ver algún doctor en algún punto, por la garganta.

El griterío no hizo esperar al escuchar la declaración del actor. Misha miró con una la boca abierta a su compañero que solo atinó a taparse la cara sonrojado.

―No es lo piensan. ―Aclaró Misha abanicando con una hoja a Jensen.

―Dean.

El rubio miró al ángel.

―Nunca te había visto así de avergonzado. ―Murmuró.

El mayor de los Winchester apretó los labios ante el cuadro que brindaban, los juegos y la familiaridad con que se trataban sus otras versiones. Y sin duda los dobles sentidos de sus frases no le pasan desapercibidos.

Las luces se atenuaron un poco y a todo volumen Carry On Wayward Son de Kansas tronó por el salón. Misha y Jensen con sus micrófonos cantaban el coro junto con todos, ambos agradecidos internamente por la intervención.

―Al menos sigo teniendo buen gusto musical aquí. ―Ironizó Dean.

―¿Jensen podrías hacer una imitación de Misha? ―Pidió la siguiente chica cuando todo volvió a calmarse.

La cara seria provocó risas.

―¿De Misha? No... Castiel

―Sí.

―Ok.

Jesen se quedó pensativo y de pronto comenzó a reír solito, mientras Misha lo miraba divertido esperando. Se paró agarrando el aire frente a todos y agachándose levemente hizo como si fuera en bicicleta.

―¡Hey chicos tengo una gran idea!

El auditorio reía y grababa cada minuto.

―Vamos a dar una vuelta al parque, un tour. ―Gritó mostrando todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa. Cambiando a una cara seria, se paró recto y se respondió a sí mismo. ―No Misha, nosotros usaremos el carro para volver al hotel.

El público aplaudió y él realizó una reverencia. Misha desde su asiento se carcajeaba sosteniéndose el estómago.

―Es un deporte muy masculino, como yo. ―Defendió sin aire.

―Tú ríes mucho más aquí. ―Señaló Dean.

―Es extraño. ―Susurró Cas, observando ahora las muecas que el otro hacía.

―Hola chicos.

―Hola. ―Corearon.

―¿Qué podemos esperar de la temporada 13 de supernatural?

Los ojos verdes y celestes se miraron de forma cómplice.

―Un terrible dolor de cabeza. ―Respondió Jensen. ―Eso de los distintos universos, verán muchas otras caras de nosotros mismos. Ya vieron uno en... ¿cuál capítulo era?

―French mistake. ―Vociferaron desde el público.

Jensen volvió a reír.

―Cuando Sam se casó con la falsa Ruby.

―Morí en ese capítulo. ―Un puchero asomó en los labios de Misha y luego bajó la cabeza.

―Ohhhhh... Te amamos Misha. ―Gritaron esta vez las fans.

Jensen de acercó de inmediato dándole un abrazo y susurrándole algo en su oído, provocando nuevos gritos de emoción.

―La temporada va estar genial chicos van a ver. ―Finalizó Ackles, golpeando suavemente el hombro a Misha animándolo.

―¡Wow! Cuando vinimos la última vez estaban grabando apenas la sexta.

―Sí es como los libros, ¿ellos no sabrán que va a pasar antes que nosotros Dean?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

―Ni idea.

Una mujer se acercó por detrás de ellos, dejándoles una copa.

―Daniela. ―Llamó Misha. ―Tu intento de hacerlo pasar por zumo de manzana se va al traste, cuando traes las bebidas en vasos de cristal... eres una terrible espía.

―No soy una espía. ―Respondió la chica.

―Lo cuál es exactamente lo que los espías dicen.

El público rio, junto con Jensen.

―Eso me llegó y no sé por qué... a veces es solo dices cosas así y... ¡¿Hey, que es eso?!

Un chico del staff se acercó con un peluche.

―Awwww... ―Sonó desde el público.

―Ohhh es tan lindo. ―Alabó Misha.

―A-d-o-r-a-b-l-e. ―Deletreó Jensen lanzándolo lejos de él cuándo lo tomó. ―Gracias.

Todos rieron nuevamente.

―Me has llegado con eso J. Mejor pasemos a la pregunta, ¿cuál era?

―Con un acento americano por favor. ―Pidió Jensen.

―Sí, gracias. ―Completó Misha.

―Bueno... ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna superstición que puedan compartir con nosotros?

―Sí. ―Respondió de inmediato Ackles.

―¿Y la pueden compatir?

―No. ―Bramó Misha, haciéndolos reír de nuevo.

―Nosotros viajamos mucho ―, inició Jensen ―no sé por qué. No, ósea yo sé porque viajo, pero no sé porque tengo una superstición.

Misha miró con interés a su compañero.

―Tengo que entrar al avión con el pie derecho primero.

―Eso es una jodida locura. ¡¿Qué?!

―Sí, lo sé.

―A mí me da vergüenza decir esto, pero la única cosa que me viene a la mente es... no sé por qué tengo esta superstición tampoco, pero... yo siempre visto ropa interior naranja para los momentos importantes.

El público grito y aplaudió.

―Espera... ¿enserio?

―No es broma. Tengo en mi cajón mucha ropa interior que no es de ese color...

―Tu solo necesitas 8 cambios.

―No, no es cierto. Además, tengo mentalizado que ese color me da suerte. Así que a veces solo abro el cajón y digo, no... hoy día es el día que no puedes permitirte no tener suerte.

La boca de Jensen se abrió en exceso formando una cara graciosa, entre asombro y shock. Señaló a Misha con el dedo y poniéndose en pie se acercó mientras el castaño se alzaba la camisa dejando ver lo que vestía.

―Eso es rosa.

―Lo sé.

―Desearía que pudieras ver que está pasando aquí. ―Jensen señaló su entrepierna sacando más gritos de las chicas. Y de pronto, sin pensarlo mucho; dándose la vuelta y girando hacia Misha comenzó a desabrochar su faja y pantalones. La cara del castaño se tiñó de rojo, mordió su labio inferior conteniendo la risa y con una mano medio tapó sus ojos. El bullicio en la sala aumentó de forma frenética.

―¿Qué coj... es eso?

―¡Cockles es real! ¡Cockles es real!

Dean elevó sus cejas de forma imposible ante lo que estaba sucediendo y el caos que desató la acción.

―¿Por qué están haciendo eso Dean?

Un fuerte presentimiento golpeó al rubio.

―Jejeje.

―Eso te da qué pensar. ¿Dónde diablos compraste eso? ―Preguntó Misha.

―Cállate.

Las risas y los gritos continuaban.

―No puedes dejar de ver eso.

―No, no puedo por más que lo intento. ―Contestó Misha aun sonrojado.

―Raaarw. ―Soltó Jensen mirando al chico a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa y haciendo con la mano como si le arañara.

La euforia por parte de todos no podía ser mayor.

―Saben qué, es un buen momento para tomarse un break; unos diez minutos por lo menos. ―Anunció Misha saliendo con rapidez del escenario tras bambalinas. Al tiempo que por los altavoces pusieron de nuevo música.

Jensen se despidió el público y corrió tras su compañero.

―¡Hey Misha! ¡Espera un minuto!

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Dean tomó a Castiel jalándolo consigo hacia donde sus dobles se habían ido.

―No deberíamos entrar ahí Dean.

―¿Por qué no?

―No creo que sea bueno que nos veamos a nosotros mismos.

―Eso no va a pasar. ―Descartó el rubio con un movimiento de la mano.

―¿Mish estás bien? ―El tono brotó preocupado, esperaba no haber sobrepasado con lo que había sucedido.

El brillo pícaro iluminó los ojos celestes. Tomando la camisa a cuadros en un apretado puño, Misha empujó a Jensen hacia sí.

―Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta frenarme en cada panel y tú... enserio... argh...

La risa burlona no se hizo esperar ante la ofuscación y frustración en la voz de Misha... Jensen podía notar aún el sonrojo en la cara del más bajo, la respiración pesada y el rápido latido en su pecho.

―Me la debías de la última vez.

Misha bufó.

―Eres imposible.

―Así me amas.

Dean y Castiel se asomaron al pasillo apenas levemente iluminado. El día no podía calificarse más que como una caja de sorpresas, pues el shock se apoderó de ambos al encontrarse a sus dobles besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

―Te amo Mish. ―Susurró Jensen contra sus labios. Recibiendo como respuesta una suave y melódica risa, así como un nuevo beso.

―Dean.

―No lo digas Cas.

El ángel observó al humano por el cual siempre estaba velando. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba, suavizando sus facciones y realzando el azul cielo de su mirada.

―Así que, sin importar el universo me sigues amando.

El rostro lleno de pecas se tiñó de rojo, sus ojos buscaron los del castaño y con un suspiró se rindió ante el ángel.

―Sabes que sí. ―Confirmó, dándole un suave apretón a la mano entrelazada con la suya.

―También te amo Dean. ―Mustió Castiel acercándose al mayor de los Winchester y dándole un ligero beso en los labios. Momento en el cuál una luz los rodeó enviándolos de regreso a casa.

 

 


End file.
